


[Podfic] 3. Reading by the fire/cuddling by the fire - LenaLawlipop

by Chantress, WoollyLambdaPods



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, POV Roach (The Witcher), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, creator's tags:, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods
Summary: Creator's Summary:Winter prompts from thispostThere had been something indescribable, the first time Roach had seen her Witcher create fire. She knew humans had mastered the art of sparking a flame, but she had never seen one that could harbor it in his hand, mold it to his will. It had been her first encounter with a Witcher, and when she had seen him produce a flame, even in the middle of the pouring rain, she had known this one was special.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun





	[Podfic] 3. Reading by the fire/cuddling by the fire - LenaLawlipop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [3\. Reading by the fire/cuddling by the fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893239) by [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Chantress for the beautiful cover!!!!!!!!
> 
> Fire sound from freesound.org: https://freesound.org/people/reinsamba/sounds/58229/


End file.
